


red

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Random & Short, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: it's about how they say each other's names
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: valgraceforthehalfbloods





	red

"Jason?" Leo's voice pitched higher, swinging his hammer around. He couldn't see anything but fire and red, red and fire, flames that were red, or red that burned. "JASON!"

He was stupid, Leo was stupid, _so_ stupid. He couldn't handle a quest that was guaranteed to go out of control and could barely handle things in his control. He was going to scream and combust. 

Another monster swung by, and Leo thrust out his hammer again. Breathing ragged, he doubled over, wiping away his sweat. Jason was gone. Gone gone gone, and it was all his fault. Such a stupid _stupid_ quest that he couldn't handle.

"Leo?" A voice called out, and he collapsed to his knees. " _LEO!_ "

Something warm gripped his arm, and Leo was pulled in. He heard a heartbeat. His nerves jumped with the barest crackle of lightning.

"You're still alive then," Leo murmured. "Good."

"I had to make sure you were okay."

Leo exhaled, not having anything to say anymore. He saw blue. He couldn't see anything but blood and red, red and blood, cuts that were red, or red that stung. 

But he also saw Jason, and Jason was blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, mentally exhausted of pjo fandom... gifted to myself because tired
> 
> ... getting insecure about my writing... not fun :////
> 
> tumblr @bunkernine


End file.
